


'Til Death Do Us Part

by Kaipai



Category: Maleficent (Disney Movies), Sleeping Beauty (1959), Sleeping Beauty (Fairy Tale), Sleeping Beauty - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Maleficent AU, Sleeping Beauty AU, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 10:23:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20406157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaipai/pseuds/Kaipai
Summary: A Malora (Maleficent/Aurora) AU fic where Aurora is a bit older and her and Maleficent are sooooooo gay for each other ;)Also takes some elements from Maleficent: Mistress of Evil. (Philip is a bean in this)(Keep in mind that this is an AU based on films I haven't seen in years so timelines will probably shift, as will certain elements of the stories and characters, also some pars of the world they live in.)





	'Til Death Do Us Part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a year of being on the road, assisting all who need it, Aurora returns to her home in the moors. There, she'll be reunited with the most precious person in her life. Her dearest Maleficent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick note, she's 18 now since she was 16 in the first movie(I think idk but she's now 18 and that's the point), and this takes place 2 years after the sleeping curse and all first movie things. First year was getting used to all the crazy things that happened to Aurora and living with Maleficent so there's an extra year since Aurora's been on the road again. They don't have any clear romantic feelings for each other right now, but as they spend more time together, their bond will be repaired and as Aurora continues to grow, feelings will change and grow as well.
> 
> (Extra note: Had to shift timelines and ages cause things were kinda getting mixed up ig so here's the edit XD)

"Thank you...." The tired and hoarse voice of an old man could be heard. It was light, and fully deserving of compassion.

At least, in Aurora's opinion, the poor man deserved compassion.

A year.

That's how long it had been since she'd seen her. And every day, it seemed that her soul ached to see that familiar smile.

To be wrapped in wings and given a safe place to just exist. 

No one could deny it. Aurora missed Maleficent.

Her dearest Maleficent.

Finishing off the bandages with a small bow, she smiled at the man whom she helped. A grateful gaze sending her back onto her journey.

As she traveled across the countryside, her thoughts couldn't leave behind the memories of her lovely home.

Seeing as she was the new Queen, Aurora thought it would be best to undo the damage caused by her father in any way she could.

Her idea of doing that was personally providing assistance to those around the kingdom that so desperately needed it.

She set off on horseback, traveling from village to village, home to home, street to street alongside two of the best guards the castle could offer.

Aurora was many things, but stupid was not one of them.

She was not only smart enough to know that the lands were dangerous, but smart enough to keep the promise she made to Maleficent.

"Promse me you'll be safe." The faery said, a hint of worry in her eyes despite the tranquility upon her face.

"Godmothe-"

"Promise." 

In that moment the two knew it would be hard for each of them to be separated for an unknown expanse of time. Yet they both knew that the young Queen needed to do this.

"I promise." Aurora nodded, a small smile creeping onto her lips.

"What do you promise?" Her guardian pressed on, not wanting to let her go until she was sure the girl's safety was guaranteed.

"I promise, that I will indeed be safe. I'll even take two guards with me." Aurora approached Maleficent, taking hold of the woman's hands. "I'll be alright." 

Aurora shook her head a bit, pushing the memories back. She looked around, unhappy with her surroundings. It was funny how fulfilling her purpose numbed her. 

Helped her forget about how homesick she was. At the same time, it only saddened her more. That night, after camp had been set up, she glanced between her guards, sighing.

"I think it's time for us to head back to the castle." She said. Although a few words, her decision was clear.

"My lady.....are you certa-" One of the men began only to be quickly cut off by his Queen.

"Yes. At the crack of dawn we begin our journey back." There was complete conviction in her tone. Aurora would have her way and she would not let anyone stop her.

Just as said, at dawn they packed their belongings and traveled back to their point of origin.

As he did every morning since Aurora departed from the Moors, Diaval flew around the border between the land of man and the land of magical creatures.

Maleficent, being worried about her and anxious to have her back as soon as possible had sent him out so he could notify her of Aurora's return.

Swooping down, he landed on a branch hanging over the land of men. Ruffling his feathers he looked around one more time. No Queen in sight as usual.

Diaval knew Maleficent wouldn't like this, especially as she grew more anxious but, there was nothing they could do about it.

He lifted himself into the air again, about to turn around until a cloaked figure on a horse approached the border. The raven landed on the branch again, tilting his head a bit.

Golden curls came into view and he froze. Aurora. Almost instantaneously he flew into the air and headed straight back to Maleficent.

When he landed near her, he let out a caw and his form melted and was rebuilt, a man appearing in his place.

"Mistress!" He called out to her.

"Diaval." She said, her voice flat. Maleficent kept looking out over the Moors from her little cave in a mountain.

"She's here..." He replied, nervously pulling on his sleeves.

Maleficent's eyes widened and she turned a bit. "Are you certain?" There was a light hint of suspicion in her voice, but she knew better than to think Diaval was lying.

"Yes." He nodded "I saw her approaching the border on horseback."

With that, Maleficent needed no further reason to drop down and fly to the edge of the Moors. She swiftly maneuvered through waterfalls, cliffs and trees.

Landing with the thud, the faery snaked around the dense woods, hoof steps coming into earshot. Maleficent rushed through the woods, until Aurora was in view.

When the girl caught a glimpse of something moving, she stopped the horse and hopped off, glancing from tree to tree.

"Godmother...? Is that you...?" She called out, slowly walking forward.

A swishing sound and a breeze emerged from behind Aurora and she swiftly turned around, eyes wide.

"Well, well. It seems as if my Beastie has come home." Standing before the girl was the woman she had missed to very much. 

Aurora couldn't help herself and ran straight into Maleficent, hugging her tightly. "I've missed you so much Mallie..." She whispered against Maleficent's shoulder.

"I know..." Maleficent wrapped both her arms and wings around the girl, resting her cheek upon golden strands. "I as well have greatly missed you..."

They stood there for quite a bit, neither one wanting to let go. Neither one wanting the moment to end. Maleficent was the first one to step back a bit, smiling down at the girl.

She in turn, smiled back up at her guardian, overflowing with joy and excitement as she usually was when spending time with Maleficent.

"Come now Beastie, tell me what you've seen while on your travels." She pulled away completely, walking back into the denser part of the forest.

The pair continued that way for hours on end, telling each other everything that had happened after they parted from each other.

Aurora told Maleficent of all the people she had met, everything she did for them, and the beautiful things she saw.

Of course though, they didn't compare to the Beauty of the Moors. Maleficent in turn told Aurora of the simple things she dealt with from day to day.

Small disagreements she settled, and new families of creatures. What she held back though, was that she had sent Diaval every morning to see when she would return.

"Well then Godmother, it seems as though you've been quite busy as well" Aurora giggled a bit, smiling brightly at Maleficent.

"And you as well, Beastie" Scarlet lips curled up into Maleficent's classic smile.

Aurora thought it distinguished the faery better than the horns on her head or the wings on her back. It was that smile that made her feel like she was home, safe and sound.

"Godmother.....do you reckon that...perhaps we could go on a flight...?" The young Queen looked up at Maleficent with big and pleading eyes.

Maleficent looked back at her, pursed lips replacing her smile "Hmm...i'm not so sure Beastie...you've had a long journey and it's been quite a while since we've flown together."

Aurora's pleading eyes only grew in strength at that.

"I'm not sure you're up fo-"

"But Godmother I am!" She leaned in a bit, quickly leaning back right after "Although that's true, i've been wanting to fly with you for so long, can't we go for a little bit?"

Maleficent looked away with a sigh, only to glance back into those big blue eyes. "Alright then....I suppose we could fly for a bit. But only once around the great lake."

Aurora practically exploded with excitement once more, swiftly giving Maleficent a tight hug and giving her thanks about a hundred times.

When the two stood, Maleficent walked behind Aurora and hugged her tightly, the girl holding onto her protector's arms.

A few flaps of her mighty wings and they both were lifted higher and higher into the air, their hair flowing in the wind.

Maleficent then dove, going this way and that way, tightly turning around obstacles and increasing in flying speed. Aurora giggled and looked around at her home.

Oh how she had missed this. It was practically literal. Being with Maleficent gave her wings.

At one moment, Maleficent flew so close to the water it slightly parted underneath them.

The young Queen continued to giggle as a light spray of water made its way onto her cheeks. Beside them, water pixies flew above the surface, waving at their Queen.

She waved back, and disappeared back into the sky.

A few more hours and the sun began setting. Maleficent landed in the nest in her tree. She gently set Aurora down and sat with a sigh.

"Oh Mallie, that was....it was more wonderful than I remembered...thank you." She took the faery's hands in her own, squeezing them a bit.

Maleficent chuckled lightly, returning the squeeze "Of course. Even if i'd continue to refuse I knew how much you wanted to fly again. I'm just glad you hadn't grown tired of this place while you were gone."

She said that with a hint of sadness, even though what she truly meant was she hoped Aurora hadn't grown tired of her. The girl was growing every day and she knew that.

Her greatest fear was Aurora no longer needing her. Deep in her heart, she feared that if she was no longer needed, that Aurora would abandon the Moors...and her.

She buried that secret deep down though. There was no way she would easily let that slip.

"Godmother, how could you say such a thing! I could never grow tired of the Moors! There's something new to admire every day. And even so, I always find myself admiring the things i've already seen."

Those words were calming to the older woman. She was grateful that Aurora was at the very least, sincere. With nightfall, the temperature dropped and the wind picked up.

As was usually done, Maleficent wrapped up Aurora in a woven blanket and gently covered her with one of her wings.

The two, not ready to fall asleep yet watched as the water pixies glowed and almost danced on the water. Aurora shifted to face Maleficent, her bright smile still there.

Maleficent in turn, glanced down at her and returned the smile. Aurora shifted closer and hugged her guardian, feeling more safe with Maleficent than with an entire army.

"I'm so glad to be back...ever since I left i've been homesick...and coming back has completely gotten rid of those feelings..." She whispered softly.

Maleficent hugged her back, wrapping both wings around her again "I know...and I feel exactly the same..." She replied in a whisper that was just as soft.

Right after, Aurora began drifting off to sleep. She would have the best sleep she had in a whole year, and she had most certainly been looking forward to it.

Hearing gentle snores, Maleficent looked to Aurora and smiled. As she too drifted off, she gently patted Aurora's head.

"Goodnight....Beastie..." Maleficent whispered one last time.

The two were soon completely asleep. Finally at peace to be near each other.

Their bond, strengthened.


End file.
